


I Love You Guys

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Multi, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It was a beautiful summer day and Hermione sat comfortably sandwiched between her two best friends…</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Love You Guys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1815) by glockgal. 



> Written for the Imagination Inspiration Drabble Drive at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/index.php).

**Title:** I Love You Guys  
 **Summary:** _It was a beautiful summer day and Hermione sat comfortably sandwiched between her two best friends…_  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Ron/Hermione  
 **Inspiration art:** [Trio](http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/tqpgallery/displayimage.php?album=29&pos=7), by [](http://glockgal.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**glockgal**](http://glockgal.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the Imagination Inspiration Drabble Drive at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/index.php).

____spacer____

  
It was a beautiful summer day and Hermione sat comfortably sandwiched between her two best friends in the Burrow's back garden.

Ron sat to her left, holding her close, and he reached around her back to lay his hand against Harry's shoulder. On her right, Harry sat with his eyes closed, enjoying the sunshine and the peace of the moment. His right hand was raised to his shoulder in order to clasp his hand with Ron's, and as Hermione leaned her head against Harry's, Ron leaned his head against her shoulder. Hermione crossed her arms in front of her, tangling the fingers of her left hand with Harry's, while her right stroked up and down the smooth freckled skin of Ron's arm.

"I love you guys," Ron said quietly. "You know that right?"

Hermione turned to him, and kissed him on the cheek before saying, "Of course I do, Ron. I love you too."

"I love you guys too," Harry added as he squeezed both of their hands a little tighter. "I always have, and I always will."

No one spoke after that. They didn't need to. Words paled in comparison to strength of their silent bond, and they all knew that they would feel incomplete without the other two.

Ron and Harry snuggled in closer to her on either side and Hermione sighed in happy contentment. The sun was shining and she had both of her boys here with her. She had everything that she could ever possibly need.


End file.
